And Perfect
by blackrose82
Summary: "I don't think. I know" she whispered, looking down. I scoffed. "Clare, what will it take for you to believe me? Do I have to scream it out loud in front of this whole airport? I will" I threatened.One-shot. First fanfic.


**My first fan-fic. It was a dare. It doesn't really make sense, and Clare and Eli are both OOC. It isn't very good. Very sloppy. But like I said...it was a dare. Sorry if it sucks. :/ **

**I don't own Degrassi...blah blah blah. I do own Mike(who is an old friend of Eli's). **

**ONE-SHOT!**

**Enjoy! (:**

"And perfect!" Ali squealed, putting a pair of nerd glasses on my face. I smiled. We were at the airport. I was leaving Toronto to go to California with my Dad. I didn't want to leave put Eli found out about my cutting problem and I wasn't stable here. So for my leaving outfit I finally let Ali dress me. She dressed me in black combat boots, tight blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, black suspenders and of course the glasses. My black hair was put in two low pigtails.

I hugged her. "Thank you so much Ali" I whispered in her ear. "You're a great person"

"Aw, shucks. I love you Clare" she said.

"I love you too"

"Flight 29 to California please get on board, thank you" The intercom ended.

"Well that's my queue" I said, suddenly thinking of Eli. "Tell Eli I'm sorry, okay?" I asked.

"Of course Clare" she whispered. We hugged one last time. Then I grabbed my duffel bag, slung it over my shoulder, grabbed the handle to the rolling suitcase, waved Ali goodbye then began to walk towards the airport bag check and ticket check.

New life, here I come.

*Eli's POV*

I ran and ran through airport halls and into little kids. I needed to get to her before she left. I had too.

After I found out about her cutting problem I blew up at her. Said things I didn't mean. Adam brought the idea to my mind of her committing suicide. I didn't think she was that stupid but just to make sure I went to her house. No answer. I ran into an old friend Mike and he tagged along on my frantic search for her. Then I got a phone call from an unknown number.

_Flashback_

"What?" I growled into the receiver.

"Why am I driving Clare to the airport to go to California?" Ali's familiar voice asked. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?" I gasped.

"I have a feeling you screwed up so just get to the airport…fast. Entrance 82. Her plane leaves in 30 minutes. Hurry. This might be your last chance" with that Ali hung up. I hopped in Morty and drove off with Mike in the passenger seat.

"Bro, what it is going on?" he asked.

"I have one chance to win my girlfriend back and I'm not screwing it up again!" I growled.

"Whoa…nice Eli! Is she hot?" he asked. I punched him. "Ow! Ok, Ok wrong time!"

"Good boy" I said. "Now shut up and let me drive" He didn't say one word.

_Flashback over_

So here I am now, running trying to stop Clare and win her back. I spotted Ali in a chair, slightly crying.

"Ali!" I yelled. Mike caught up with me.

"Eli?" she said. "Where the hell have you been?" she yelled, angry now.

"Where is she? Am I too late?" I asked.

"I don't think so. She just left about 2 minutes ago. Go!" she said. I ran towards Entrance 82 with Mike close behind me. Then I saw her. Her black hair was in two low pigtails. She had on black combat boot, skinny jeans, a t-shirt and…suspenders?

"Clare!" I screamed, causing the whole room to turn around. Including Clare. She stared at me for a second. I took in her gorgeous face. Her smile, her red cheeks, her blue eyes hidden behind nerd glasses. It must have been Ali's idea. I ran to her and hugged her. She hugged back her arms wrapping around my neck. I picked her up, spinning her around making her duffel bag drop to the floor with a low thud.

"Clare! I'm so sorry! I didn't meant any of it!" I whispered still spinning her.

"Eli—" she started.

"Please forgive me! I need you!"

"Eli—"

"Please! I love you" I said, for the first time.

"Eli!" she yelled. I stopped spinning and put her down, but I never let go of her waist. "Wha—What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to win you back Clare. I love you" I whispered.

"Eli…don't lie to yourself" she whispered. I stared at her.

"You think I'm lying about loving you Clare?" I asked.

"I don't think. I know" she whispered, looking down. I scoffed.

"Clare, what will it take for you to believe me? Do I have to scream it out loud in front of this whole airport? I will" I threatened.

"You wouldn't." She challenged. I raised my eyebrow.

*Clare's POV*

He wouldn't. I knew he wouldn't. I knew wrong.

"I love Clare Edwards!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The whole room turned to stare, including the workers. "I love Clare Edwards!" he screamed again.

I hit him. "Eli shut up!" I whispered fiercely.

"I love Clare Edwards!" he screamed it three more times.

"Eli!" I said to him putting my hand over his mouth. He stared at me and I knew he was smirking under my hand. I moved my hand off his mouth, revealing his smirk, and place them on either side of his face. "Would you shut up if I told you I love you too?" I said, meaning it. He nodded his head.

"Yeah" he whispered, barely audible. I smiled and closed the gap between us. His lips were soft and excited as they moved against mine. He licked my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. His tongue roamed my mouth, and I shuddered slightly loving how familiar this feeling was.

*Eli's POV*

I was kissing Clare, like many times before but something was different this time. It felt…better. We were kissing passionately until, to my dismay, Mike just had to come and ruin it.

"You got a hot one on your hands Eli" Mike said. I pulled away and glared at him.

"Go away" I whispered, and then pressed my lips back to Clare's. She pulled away.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"No one important" I said then pressed my lips to hers. She didn't pull away.

"I think I'm very important. I have helped you through a lot kiddo…" he trailed off and I put my hand up, pushing him away. "Ah, ok I get it. Make out time for you two love birds" he finally left. Then Ali came up.

"Clare does this mean that your staying?" she asked.

Clare pulled away and groaned. "Yes. Goodbye" she whispered, pressing her lips back to mine. I smirked into the kiss, smug. I was rubbing off on her. Ali continued talking, then Mike came up and started talking. I and Clare pulled away.

"Well apparently you guys won't let us be alone so what do you want?" I growled. Clare laughed.

"I just wanted to talk" Mike said. I glared at him.

"Same here" Ali whispered. Clare glared at her. I pulled Clare away from them next to the big window showing the different planes.

"Will you stop cutting? And come home?" I asked hopeful. She smiled.

"Yes. I will" she whispered. I leaned in and kissed her for a while, finally being alone. Then we walked back to Mike and Ali.

"Are you guys done?" Mike asked.

"Yes. We are" I growled. "Let's go home" I said, grabbing Clare's hands. She stopped. I stared at her.

"What? I need my bags" she said innocently. I laughed. She grabbed her duffel bag and her suitcase. I stole her duffel bag from her and grabbed her hand. We walked away, the whole airport looking at us.

**Eh...I've done better. But I'm pretty proud of it. Review? Please? (:**


End file.
